Cleansing machines for cleaning of vegetables, salads and the like are known, which include a container for receiving the goods to be cleansed having a substantially circular, particular cylindrical circumference. Rinsing water is fed into the container by means of a recirculating pump, substantially tangentially, and made to move in a circular manner.
At the lower part of the container, there is disposed a coarse mesh to which there is secured a discharge drain, which in turn contains a sieve retaining any impurities, the discharge drain having an outlet communicating with the recirculating pump.
These known machines have the disadvantage that the operative surface area of the sieve disposed in the discharge drain is considerably smaller than the operative surface area of the mesh disposed at the lower portion of the rinsing container, so that there occurs an increase in the velocity of fluid of the sieve, as a result of which a considerable amount of impurities pass through that sieve into the recirculating pump, and hence are also again returned into the rinsing container.